


muscle memory

by itadoggie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switching, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, bcs why have one when you can have both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadoggie/pseuds/itadoggie
Summary: Tendencies when drunk beyond comprehension where muscle memory takes over; telling the correct address to the cab driver, paying the correct amount of money, knowing who's the love of your life.Even when you broke up two months ago.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	1. 'tsumu

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2021! was initially supposed to be a pwp, bcs i wanted to practice writing smut lmao. but now it's a two-chaptered fic :'>
> 
> super special thanks to my bebe @thatdumbles for beta reading <3

Sakusa is a riot when he gets drunk. He's loud, giggly, and his memories date back a couple of months that he clings to Atsumu without hesitation. They broke up two months ago. 

It was for reasons Atsumu himself cannot understand, something Sakusa enforced was a "me" problem; the cliche spiel of _it's not you, it's me_ , and Atsumu thinks _damn straight_ because as much as Atsumu was an asshole, he was never deliberately hurtful and as far as he knows, he had been the best boyfriend Sakusa has ever had.

Sakusa, on the other hand, is exactly that—deliberately hurtful. What is he thinking holding on to him like this? After forcibly ending their relationship at their peak, where does he get the audacity to be like this? Nevermind that he was drunk and very far from his senses and usual demeanour, this isn't fair.

It pisses Atsumu off and the urge to push him away, to let somebody else take care of him, grows stronger the more Sakusa mumbles some shit only he could hear. Yet the idea of someone else holding Sakusa in such a vulnerable state, Sakusa holding on to their shirt, mouth almost pressed to their nec— _nevermind, I can handle him._

Hinata eyes them warily, and Atsumu think Sakusa would have a field day in the morning when he realizes he got drunk in front of everybody, "Uh, Atsumu, Bokuto and I can take Sakusa home instead." 

"That's, uh—"

Sakusa stirs on his arms, blinking slowly, "Why're you taking me home? 'Tsumu'll take care of me."

The nickname pierces right through him, Atsumu sighs, "Yeah, it's okay. I can take him home," he says to Hinata. 

Bokuto frowns, "That's a bad idea, don't you think?" 

"I know," Atsumu mumbles, "But it's not like Omi's going to agree with you." 

It ended shortly after that, Atsumu couldn't get anywhere near drunk with Sakusa in his state, holding onto him so tightly. He slips a hand under Sakusa's arms, fairing their goodbyes to Hinata and Bokuto before he hails a cab to get them home to his apartment.

"Ah, 'Tsumu," Sakusa hums, tucking his face on Atsumu's neck.

"Yeah?" 

"Mm'nothing, I like it here," he answers. 

Atsumu grits his teeth, looking down at Sakusa whose eyes are closed, face calm and eerily content. Two months is not long enough to forget two years of intimacy, faces like this never seize to stop Atsumu's heart. He wonders if he keeps Sakusa drunk for so long, would he permanently forget that night he left him and stay here where he says he likes it? 

Their walk to his apartment was a series of fumbles and Sakusa giggling to himself whenever his feet trips with each other, Atsumu huffs as he opens his door and basically drags Sakusa to his bed. 

Sakusa's quiet now, watching Atsumu as he removes his shoes and coat from his person. Atsumu does his best to keep his hands to himself but Sakusa wasn't having it as he clutches onto his dress shirt, pulling Atsumu close, mouth hovering above his. 

"Sakusa," Atsumu murmurs, backing away.

Sakusa grips him in place, bottom lip jutting out, "Why are you calling me that? I'm not Omi anymore?"

 _God,_ there it is— that disarming pout. Everything about this ordeal is so unfair. With Sakusa, whether drunk or sober, Atsumu never had a chance of winning. He lets out a big sigh, dropping his forehead against the other's.

"No," Atsumu mumbles, "You didn't want to be _my_ Omi anymore."

Sakusa frowns, slides his hands up to Atsumu's cheeks, his hands are warm. Staring into those dark eyes, Atsumu felt his defenses waiver before completely crumbling. He drops his gaze, settling his arms beside Sakusa's head, feeling this moment in his bones. 

He's on the very edge of giving in. He shouldn't be.

"That's not true," Sakusa murmurs, tilting his head as he slots his lips with Atsumu. A brief, assuring kiss, "Don't be sad." 

Atsumu bites back a stupid smile, so close, "I'm not sad."

"But you're frowning," Sakusa grumbles, the pads of his thumb rubbing the sides of Atsumu's lips. He gives him another kiss, "And your eyebrows are down." 

"Wow, you're so observant," Atsumu drags, rolling his eyes and chuckling, noses Sakusa softly.

He expected a frown, a sarcastic reply, but Sakusa only stared, glassy eyed and cheeks flushed. 

Then he said, "No, I just know you."

Atsumu freezes, feeling another squeeze in his chest. He—he… he doesn't know what he wants. Any more than this man who came back, who's under the impression that they're still together and that that night, where he begged in tears and Sakusa left without looking back, was nothing. He felt the bitterness on his tongue. Sakusa had it so easy, Atsumu carried all the burden of their break up. 

But how come he can't afford to pull away? How come it was this easy to mend all that pain? One look, one touch, if it's Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu Miya is a goner.

"Omi," Atsumu whispers, voice trembling, not knowing what to do. 

Sakusa doesn't give him another inch, pulling him closer before pressing mouth against his. In the back of Atsumu's head, he lists all of the things he'll do tomorrow, drafts his apologies and calculates how long it'll take for him to repent and be forgiven, and just like that, he loses himself to the feeling of Sakusa's lips.

Atsumu tugs on Sakusa's chin, slipping his tongue between Sakusa's lips. It tasted like cheap beer and something sweet. Sakusa hums, sucks on his tongue as he wraps his legs around his waist. 

He slips his hands under Sakusa's shirt, feels the burning skin before removing the piece of clothing. Atsumu mouths at his jaw, down his neck, to his checks, teeth lightly nipping at perky nipples. Sakusa gasps, jerking forward, biting down at his lip.

He tugs at Atsumu's shirt, "Off. Take it off." Atsumu obliges. 

Hands trails down Sakusa's body, unbuckling his pants before slipping it off legs. Atsumu palms him through his boxers and Sakusa moans, feels his precome wet the front of the fabric. 

"So excited," Atsumu hums, trailing his tongue all over his chest. He sucks a bruise on his neck, red bloom stark against his white skin. 

Sakusa moans louder, ruts against his hand. Atsumu hovers above his face, watches the myriad of pleasure that passes Sakusa's face as he slips his hand inside his boxers and pumps his already hardened cock. His thumb circles around his head and his mouth drops. 

Atsumu furrows his eyebrows, tugs on Sakusa's bottom lip with his teeth and sucks. Impatience tugs on Sakusa, his hands tugging Atsumu's own pants off. 

" _'Tsumu_ , more. Give me more," Sakusa pleads, desperate and out of it. 

"Okay, okay," Atsumu pants against his mouth. 

He flips Sakusa to his stomach, slips his boxers slowly off his legs. Atsumu palms his ass, spreads his cheeks before pressing a wet thumb on his hole, circling on the tight skin. Sakusa lets out a whimper, nails digging into his palm. 

"'Tsumu," Sakusa calls, "Hurry."

Atsumu shivers, guess he'll never get over Sakusa being so desperate to be fucked. Cold demeanor replaced with such a desperate cockslut. He grabs the bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside drawer, pours a copious amount on Sakusa's ass.

"But I wanna take my time with you," he hums, pinning Sakusa on the bed with his body. He slips a finger into Sakusa's hole, moving in out at a slow pace, "Don't you want that?" 

"No," Sakusa rasps.

Atsumu removes his hands on him, teasing, "No?"

"Fuck you," Sakusa hisses, shakes his ass for friction against Atsumu's clothed cock, "Stop teasing, _'tsumu._ " 

How the fuck can he make his nickname sound so _dirty_? 

Atsumu slips two fingers in Sakusa, humming as Sakusa gasps and writhes under him. He mouths at his back, nipping and sucking alternatively all over. He drives his fingers deeper, harder. He slides a hand up to Sakusa's head, gripping soft curls under his fist as his fingers scissor inside Sakusa.

The man whimpers his name, biting on a finger with tears in his eyes.

Atsumu, touching his throbbing cock on Sakusa's hole, asks, "More?" 

"Mhm, _please,"_ Sakusa answers. 

Atsumu bends over him, nipping on his ear as he lines himself with him and pushes into Sakusa. The latter gasps, moaning loudly as he squeezes around Atsumu. It fills him up to the brim, hitting every edge as his cock twitches.

"So—so big," he breathes out, circling his ass as he presses back, Atsumu's dick pushing in deeper, "So good. Fucking me so good."

Atsumu pants, sweat trickling down his nape. He groans, pulling out until his cockhead and thrusting back hard, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakusa chants deliriously. Atsumu begins a pace, slowly building up until he's mercilessly pounding into Sakusa. He tunes into his ragged breaths, lets Sakusa's moans and cries for _harder, more, please,_ seep into his being, when he feels him getting close to coming, he pulls out. 

"No," Sakusa sobs, " _'Tsumu,_ fuck."

"You were getting close," Atsumu answers, rubbing his hands on Sakusa's hips soothingly. He flips him again on his back, pulling him up to sit on his lap, "I'm not done with you."

With a hand on his nape, Atsumu gently pulls Sakusa for a kiss, slipping back into his heat and grinding against him. His fingers dig into Sakusa's ass, nails marking smooth and flush skin, urging him to move. Sakusa moans against his mouth, biting down on his tongue as he lifts his bottom and slams it back down. 

"Fuck," Arsumu groans, feeling like devouring Sakusa whole, "So tight, Omi."

He moves his hand to his untouched dick, throbbing and leaking precome. Sakusa hisses as Atsumu curls around him. He stares at the tears that clumps together Sakusa's eyelashes and he looks so good like that—so fucking out of it, blissful and wrecked. 

"Faster, Omi," Atsumu murmurs as he meets Sakusa's hips, thrusting upwards as he slips his thumb in his mouth. Sakusa drools around his finger, sucking and sobbing as he moves faster. 

Atsumu drags his finger down his chin, pressing a kiss on his mouth as he feels that pleasurable tug on the pit of his stomach. He holds on to Sakusa's hips harshly, desperate now to catch his own release. 

" _Omi, omi, omi,_ " Atsumu chants, gasping and biting on to the man's shoulder. It drives Sakusa to the edge, and he comes with one last bounce of his ass, Atsumu's dick buried inside him as his own cock spurts white liquid to their chests. Atsumu urges his hip to move up and down some more, groaning lowly on to his neck. Sakusa grinds down on him, limbs barely solid as he milks Atsumu's release, softly gasping against his skin. 

"Feels so fucking good," Atsumu mumbles, pressing a line of kisses from the base of his neck to his lips.

Sakusa kisses him back, hands running over his hair. He moans at his hips, unstoppingly grinding on Atsumu's soft cock inside him.

Atsumu bites his lip, a sated curve on his lips, "Let's take a shower." 

Sakusa hums, "Will you fuck me in the shower?"

"Yeah," Atsumu cackles, thrusting his already half-hard cock deeper inside him. Sakusa gasps, fingers scratching Atsumu's shoulders, "Yeah, Omi. I'll fuck you in the shower, then I'll fuck you in this bed again, and the shower again…"

Sakusa grunts, mouths on his neck as Atsumu carries him to his bathroom. 

* * *

Atsumu wakes up first, warm and heavy. His space is crowded with Sakusa's familiar soft curls, muscled arms wrapped tightly around his torso and legs tangled with his. He feels his heart skip a beat, and he wanted to stay here, with Sakusa in his room as the late morning rises. It was as if nothing painful happened, as if there was no rift between them.

Sakusa stirs in his chest, tilting his face and pushing it against the crook of his neck, "'Tsumu." he mumbles in his sleep.

Atsumu's gut twists, thinking he can excuse last night, but not this. He couldn't ignore what had happened just like that.

With a bite of his lip, Atsumu untangles Sakusa from his person. He holds his face, thumbs brushing softly under closed eyes, and he stares at his sleeping face before calling him awake. Sakusa was a slow riser, always drowsy after the first five minutes. Atsumu always had the privilege to see his dark lashes flutter awake, dark eyes meeting his first thing everyday. 

When Sakusa opened his eyes, his gaze instantly focused and turned sharp.

"You—uh, you should go, Sakusa," Atsumu says, retrieving his hand. Sakusa catches it before it gets away, presses it back against his face. 

"No," Sakusa murmurs, "No, I don't want to." 

Atsumu stutters, heart melting, "Sakusa—"

The man only shook his head, raising his arms and wrapping it back around Atsumu. He pulls himself close, hiding his face on his torso. He continues to shake his head, "I want to stay here. With you."

He feels the tears prick then, and with blurry eyes, Atsumu stares down at Sakusa, laying against his leg and loosely wrapped with his sheets. A defeated sigh escapes his lips, running his hand through Sakusa's morning hair, "You were drunk, you regret it. It was an accident so you should go."

"I woke up when you carried me to bed."

"What?" 

"I was sober."

Atsumu stills, a wave of red heat crashing through him, he removes his hand over him with a hiss, "Are you playing with me?" 

Sakusa pulls back, looking at his face as he sits up, "No!" he rushes out, "No, I—I'm not. Why would you think that?" 

"You broke up with me!" Atsumu seethes, tears slowly blurring his vision, "You left me! And last night—last night was so mean of you. I missed you, Omi. I fucking _miss_ you and you—you can't—"

"Don't," Sakusa rasps, hands coming down on Atsumu's face, wiping the tears frantically, "Baby, don't cry."

"You're making me cry!" Atsumu answers, "You did this! Everything! I—it hurts, okay? You hurt me, and you can't just do this. You can't just play with me like this!"

"I know, I know, baby. And I'm sorry," Sakusa placates, eyes darting all over Atsumu's face as he scrambles for an explanation, "I'm sorry. I'm not playing with you, I fucking swear. I just… wanted to come back home. To you. And I didn't know how to. Last night, when you brought me here, I thought we were okay again, that I didn't leave but then you told me I didn't want to be yours anymore. I do, Atsumu, I'll always want to. Fuck! I—I'm an asshole, I'm fucking terrible."

Sakusa rests his forehead against his, "What I did was fucking terrible, I hurt you. My baby. I hurt you so bad. And I'm so so sorry, I just want you back."

Atsumu sighs, looking away, "Not like this. I don't want you back like this. You can't fuck with me like this."

He stands up, runs a hand over his face as he paces, he turns back to Sakusa. That look on his face wreaks Atsumu's entire being, he wanted to say yes, but he deserved better. He didn't even know why they broke up in the first place, and he was weak but he was worthy of good things. Amazing things. 

He should've known better anyway, what was to become of their relationship in the first place? Knowing kinks before personalities, relationships built on sex could only last for so long. Atsumu loved him without a doubt and he knows the man does love him too, but Sakusa needed to work harder than make-up sex. Two months of pain isn't worth this kind of apology.

"Try again, Omi," Atsumu says, "I want you back so please try again."

Sakusa perks up on his bed, red eyes and face downcast. He scrambles to his feet, stands in front of him with _that_ _stupid_ , disarming look, "Atsumu. I will. I will, baby."

God, he hated him. He hated him so much right now, but he looked so pretty and so desperate. Atsumu was undeniably, irreversibly in love with him. He'd spend his entire life hating him if it meant having him.

"Please leave for now," Atsumu says quietly, "I… I don't want you here."

Sakusa's face falls, but he nods, obediently. "Okay. Okay." 

It was a flurry of him putting his clothes back on, pressing a soft kiss on Atsumu's cheek and leaving hesitantly before Atsumu slumps. He laid on his back, staring at his ceiling as bright sunlight seeps through his window shines over his face. He curls around himself, grabs the pillow Sakusa laid on and hugs it to his chest. 

Atsumu, with a head filled of opposing thoughts and heart incredibly wrung taut, fell back to sleep torn between happiness and indecision. 

When he woke up again, the faint scent of beef and noodles wafts through his room. He makes out the vague knock on his bedroom door before Sakusa's face floods his vision. 

_Love of my life,_ he thinks.


	2. omi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than necessary. i can't follow schedules AT ALL! so sorry about that, but here you go. updates tags too!

A month. A month of Sakusa tailing Atsumu for bits and pieces of forgiveness and hope. They were both terrible at getting mad at each other, too in love to look away when the other is present, too desperate to turn away little affections. Nevertheless, Sakusa persisted, admitting that it was his fault wholeheartedky. Everything has always been up to Atsumu, to forgive him or not when he decides, he would take it. He was sure all of his choices always bent around him.

There were no excuses for hurting the love of your life. It's just that with Atsumu, certainty was a far off paradise. Every day, Sakusa wakes up in the warm arms of love and asks, _will I be held like this till I can't wake up anymore?_ Every night, he sleeps holding said love and asks, _what if these arms can no longer hold you with the same ferocity?_ And it was these little questions—little will's and what if's, that continually stacked Sakusa's fear. 

For the first time in a very long time, Sakusa doubted himself. He was a man of commitment, of seeing things through to the end, but Atsumu—there was no end with Atsumu. He wanted something that's unending and incredibly uncertain and it's a frightening thing, how can he possibly _have_ something in him worthy of something like that? Someone like him?

He was too in love, too insecure, and too stupidly all-knowing that for him, it was the best idea then. Sakusa had no courage to oversee their relationship failing because he couldn't trust himself, and so he left. It was better ending what they had there, saving Atsumu before the calamity will strike. A brave idea, he thinks, letting go for the sake of the other.

Until the longing struck. Until the overflow of love ebbed and seeped in his entire being that Sakusa thinks, a home was better than an umbrella during a storm. He realized then how utterly _selfish_ he can be—wanted to be. 

Whenever Atsumu looked at him, it was always contradicting between running forward or away. He collected the little threads he forcibly cut, pulling and pulling until Atsumu can be within arms reach again, grasping for another chance. And when he was given, _stupidly given_ , he was ready to praise the highest entity in the universe. If it was God, if it was Zeus, if it was anybody, he was thankful for another chance at pursuing the embodiment of the reason of existence—love. His love. _Atsumu Miya._

There's a lot of emotions, and Sakusa was bad at a lot of emotions but somehow with Atsumu, he always manages to wring out the truth. When Sakusa got a call from Suna Rintarou, slurred voice and _teasing,_ about another man— _"that Argentina guy, you know. The one from high school,"—_ flirting with Atsumu, jealousy rang loudly inside his head. 

He rushed to wherever they were, an obscure bar uptown brimming with people. Despite the prickling sensation in his back and the sudden shortage of oxygen, he manages to enter the place. Squinting in the dark for familiar heads. 

Suna grinned when their eyes met, raising his hand to motion Sakusa over. He throws a thumb to his left, to which Sakusa instantly focuses on. A troubled sigh escapes his lips as he spots Atsumu on the hold of Oikawa Tooru, a stab in the middle of his chest as he finds his lips pulled tightly to a wide smile. 

"You broke up," Suna says as he comes closer.

Sakusa shook his head, "I'm fixing it." 

There's a glint on Oikawa's eyes as he finally sees Sakusa, a smirk tugs on his lips before he leans down to whisper something at Atsumu's ear. Sakusa was there to pull him away, "That's enough," he says. 

"I was just telling him about your arrival," Oikawa grins, bumping his head to Atsumu, "Nice to see you tonight, Sakusa."

Atsumu looked up at him with glassy eyes, unfocused and hazy, pouting in place of his former grin. Sakusa frowns, "'Tsumu, let's go home?"

"But you just got here," Oikawa says, "Why not stay for a while?"

"I'm not into clubbing, Oikawa. I apologize."

"Then you didn't have to come, Omi," Atsumu says. _Omi_. He's still Omi. Sakusa feels his heart inflate, courage bubbling enough to hold onto one of Atsumu's hands.

"It's you. I had to."

"Alright," Oikawa chuckles, scrunching his nose at the two of them. He presses a quick peck to Atsumu's cheek, winks at Sakusa's glare, "I'll see you next time, Atsumu, Sakusa. Please take care." 

Atsumu gave him a smile and a little wave goodbye. Sakusa searches his face, slides his other hand to his warm cheek, turns his head to face him instead. He revels in the way Atsumu softens, in the way Atsumu seems to press closer to his touch. He steps closer, closer, crowds him with his presence. 

"Hey, let's go home?" He asks again, voice a little low.

Atsumu murmurs, heavy and tired, "Okay." 

Sakusa waves to Suna, who only shoos them away with a sly look, he navigates them out of there with a hand on Atsumu's wrist. He takes a deep breath once they're outside, glad for the space. He casts a cautious glance at Atsumu, quiet now and eyes downcast. 

He walks them away from the place, careful, "Are you drunk?" 

"A little," Atsumu says. He pauses, halting both of them on the sidewalk. Sakusa waits. "I shouldn't," he continues.

"What?" 

"I'm… supposed to be mad at you."

He refuses to look up. Sakusa purses his lips, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, you should be."

"But I really miss you…" he continues, voice garbled and thick, "...That's not right. I want to hate you."

They're a couple of blocks away from the entrance of the club and the streets were deserted. The night is deep and dark and cold, no other souls in sight, and yet his ears are ringing with the way his heart loudly thumps with nervousness at the word hate. He looks at Atsumu, guilt and unexplainable love unstoppably buzzing all over his body, he could hate him. Let him hate him for the rest of his life if it meant staying together.

Sakusa feels like he swallowed ash, "I—"

"You're such a fucking asshole," Atsumu curses, cutting him off. He looks up at him, eyes blazing with defiance but he flips his hand and holds onto Sakusa's own, "I'm so mad at you. I still can't believe you could leave me just like that! And I—I get it, okay? I'm not stupid. I understand what you felt, what I can't understand is why you couldn't tell me in the first place." 

"I'm sorry," he could only say.

"We wouldn't be here if you did. We wouldn't have wasted time, we could be okay, but…"

Sakusa listens intently, his hold tightening and tightening. Atsumu steps closer, golden eyes red and glittering with unshed tears, "I am in love with you, Kiyoomi. You don't get to decide what's best for the two of us, alone. I want you, okay? I—I won't leave you," he breathes a little laugh, a tear escaping from the corner of his eyes, "I can meet you halfway, do you understand? You don't have to do things on your own and I—I don't want to do this again." 

Sakusa takes in a sharp breath, nods fiercely. He tips his head, touching his forehead with Atsumu, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, 'Tsumu. Never again."

Atsumu pulls back a little, lips tugging to a teasing smile, "Are you sure about that? What should I do when you break up with me again?" 

Sakusa pouts, hands winding around Atsumu's waist. He buries his face on his neck, warm and at _home_ , shakes his head softly, "Nothing. 'Cause I won't do it again." 

The other man giggles, rubbing a hand on Sakusa's nape, "What if I'm the one who leaves, hmm?" 

Sakusa tenses, feels his heart drop down to his feet. The root of this situation was the fear of Atsumu leaving him, and hearing him say it _hurts._ He pulls away to look at Atsumu with the most betrayed look the other had ever seen from him, "You'd do that?" 

He looked like crying, and Atsumu bears the soul of a wicked devil if it suits him, so he hums, feigning a frown as he looks away, "...Maybe."

"No…" Sakusa breathes out, pouting and sad. He grabs Atsumu's face, gentle, "You can't do that."

Atsumu tilts his head, "But you did it to me."

"I…" Sakusa starts, face contorting to distraught, "But... _no._ "

Atsumu stares for a second, cracks and starts laughing loudly. With tears in his eyes, he presses a soft kiss to the side of his lips, "I'm kidding, Omi. I just said I won't do that. Were you about to cry? Man, you look fucking cute."

"No," He huffs, pinching Atsumu's side, "Asshole."

"Baby," Atsumu cackles, looping his arms around Sakusa's neck, "Can we go home now?" He asks with the sweetest smile.

Staring into golden eyes and having his warmth on his arms, it was the best feeling. It spreads all over his chest, and he dipped to press a kiss on Atsumu's mouth. Slow and soft, when he pulls back, Atsumu follows with his eyes closed.

Sakusa smiles, "Thank you, 'Tsumu."

"I love you," He murmurs, half-lidded and warm.

The ride home was wired with tension, the air heavy and crackling with multiple emotions driven by the fact that this is the first time they're going home to each other consciously after everything. It makes their chest squeeze and their pants tight, Sakusa controls himself by the way Atsumu is hitching his hand resting on his thigh higher. 

Sakusa notes the way Atsumu seems to have gotten drunker when they got home, the alcohol settling in him.

"Carry me," Atsumu says, hazy eyed and frowning, already climbing Sakusa's person. He wraps his arms and legs around him, resting his face on his shoulder, "Warm." 

"Mhm," Sakusa muses, holding him close as he walks the distance from the parking lot to his apartment. 

Atsumu gets heavier, and Sakusa guesses he was already asleep, but when the door buzzed closed. He stirred, pulling away, "We're here?" 

"Yes," he manages to say before Atsumu presses his mouth against his. 

He nips his lips, tongue slipping between his teeth and Sakusa tastes the fruity aftertaste of whatever drink he had taken. He kisses him back, hot and heavy as he leans back their weight on the doorway. Atsumu pants against his lips, rolls his hips against Sakusa's and they let out twin moans. 

Sakusa grabs at Atsumu's ass, squeezing and spreading, encouraging Atsumu to grind against him again and again. 

"Omi," Atsumu whines, mouthing at his cheek, jaw, neck—sucking patches of skin, panting, "Fuck me." 

Sakusa chuckles, catching Atsumu's ear with his teeth, teasing, "You want me to fuck you?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Atsumu murmurs, biting his jaw, "Fuck me, Omi." 

He walks them blindly to his bedroom, Atsumu needy and attached as he humps against him and moans softly. Sakusa bends them over, laying Atsumu on the sheets. He presses his thumb on his chin, opening his mouth, Atsumu licks at the tip of his finger—hazy, bedroom eyes looking up at him, cheeks flushed and desperate.

"'Tsumu, _baby,_ " Sakusa says, voice rough and low, "You look so pretty." 

He sits up, Atsumu's legs still wrapped around his middle as he removes his jacket and shirt. Atsumu drools over Sakusa's figure, reaches out to trace his fingers on the dips and curves of his stomach. 

"Want you," Atsumu says, breathless. He sits up himself, removes his own shirt before pulling Sakusa down, devouring his mouth. 

Sakusa slides his hands down, circling on Atsumu's nipples making the other jerk and whine. He unbuckles Atsumu's jeans, tugs the article down and palms him through his briefs. The man lets out a strangled moan, pushing against his palm for more friction.

" _Ah,_ Omi. Come on," he cries, tugging on Sakusa's own jeans. He slips his hand under his briefs, grabs Sakusa with a moan, "Want it. In my mouth."

Sakusa hisses, holds Atsumu's wrist "Your mouth?"

Atsumu nods, flipping their positions, crawls down Sakusa's body. Mouthing on whatever skin he comes across before tugging the other's pants completely off. He hums as he takes a long lick from base to tip, slipping the thick cock in his mouth. Sakusa groans, rubbing his fingers on Atsumu's ear, through his blonde curls. 

"Wider, 'Tsumu. Open your mouth for me," he coaxes, driving his cock deeper in his mouth. Atsumu swallows around him, breathing furiously through his nose as tears clump his eyelashes. 

"So good, Atsumu," Sakusa praises, grabbing Atsumu's hair to move him up and down his length. Atsumu moans, growing harder with Sakusa in his mouth. He rolls his hips in the air, shakes his ass for something, head bobbing faster with his desperation. 

Sakusa pants, gaze blurring as the edges of pleasure shoots through him, bottom lip pulled to his teeth as he watch Atsumu gag over and over with his length. Shivers shoots up and down through his spine. He pulls Atsumu off, groans at his fucked out expression—red lips and chin wet with spit and pre come. 

"Omi," he whines, sitting on his heels, hands sliding down his own cock, "Want you inside me." 

"Yeah," Sakusa groans, "Come here " 

Atsumu sits on his lap obediently, grinding Sakusa's wet cock between his ass cheeks, moans as it brushes his rim. Sakusa licks his lips, bites down on Atsumu's shoulder as he presses a lubed finger to his hole. Atsumu moans. Sakusa presses further inside him, coaxing him to relax and open up. 

Three fingers deep, Sakusa rubs on Atsumu's prostate. His moans rings inside the room, his untouched dick rubbing between them. 

"You want my cock, 'Tsumu?" Sakusa teases, biting across his neck, "You want me to fuck you so bad, don't you?" 

"Yes, yes. _Please_ ," Atsumu cries, wriggling his ass. 

Sakusa teases his cock head on Atsumu's hole, slipping his head in. Atsumu pants, raising his head, biting his lip tightly. Sakusa presses a kiss on his chin. 

"So good. So good for me." He shoves his length inside Atsumu, earning a garbled moan. He rolls his hips, thrusting hard and fast. He grips Atsumu's hips, his ass—spreading his cheeks, rubbing and slapping his skin. 

Atsumu is reduced to a series of _ah, ah, ah's_ , desperate to tip over the edge over Sakusa's monstrous cock pounding inside him, "S-so big, Omi—feels so good, _ah."_

"Raise your hips, baby," Sakusa says breathlessly, "Ride me." 

Atsumu obliges, raising his hips with trembling legs and falling back down Sakusa's hard length. They both moan, finding another rhythm with Atsumu dropping down and Sakusa fucking up inside him. 

" _More_ , Kiyoomi. Give me more," Atsumu pants, catching Sakusa's lips with his. 

Sakusa flips them back on the bed, hovering over Atsumu, brushing his hair out of his face. He gives a hard tentative thrust, chuckling as Atsumu's eyes roll back behind heavy eyelids.

"Move, Omi," Atsumu moans, scratching his arms. Sakusa lifts one of his legs over his shoulder and bends Atsumu in half, giving exactly as he was asked. 

Atsumu grapples for sanity, overwhelmed with the onslaught of pleasure as Sakusa drives into him again and again. _Harder, deeper, faster._

"I-I'm coming...Coming, Omi," Atsumu gasps, nails digging into Sakusa's forearm. He tenses, back arching deeply, coming untouched as he spills between the two of them, white liquid decorating his chest up to his chin.

Sakusa moans at the sight, slides a hand up to Atsumu's throat, to his mouth, slipping two fingers between his lips. Atsumu bites down, whines at the overstimulation and Sakusa's unrelenting pace. 

Hard and long thrusts before Sakusa's spilling inside Atsumu, who whines at the feeling of being filled. He milks his release, before slipping out, watches Atsumu's ass leak on his sheets. He rubs his thighs soothingly, stretching as he falls back down over Atsumu, arms beside his head. 

Atsumu leans up for a kiss, gentle and soothing. Assuring with its kindness. Sakusa hums, holding onto his face, rubs at his cheeks as he kisses back. 

He found his heart in Atsumu's hand, and he was glad. Knows he would never take it back. _Yours_ _t_ _o keep,_ he meant to say.

 _Mine,_ Atsumu quietly replies.

* * *

"Hey," Sakusa hums, rubbing his face on Atsumu's hair, arms tightening around the other man's waist.

"Omi," Atsumu coos, pressing a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning."

"Why are you up already?" 

"Well, I was thinking about breakfast," Atsumu says, cradling Sakusa's head, "What would you want?" 

"You."

Atsumu giggles, tightening his hold around him, "That's so fucking corny."

"Five more minutes," Sakusa whines, speaking against Atsumu's neck, "Please?" 

Atsumu looks down at him, fondness on his face even if Sakusa can't see him. He murmurs, "Okay." 

Five became ten, became twenty, to a full hour of Sakusa bargaining to stay in bed and Atsumu having no powers to refuse the pout and morning voice of his love. When their stomachs grumble in chorus that Sakusa relented, heaving a sigh as he unshackle Atsumu from his arms.

He quietly watches Atsumu move, heart incredibly full just by the sight of one man. Personified love in the flesh, Atsumu Miya. Atsumu gives him a glance, a tilt of his head and a little smile before he leaves. Sakusa was devastatingly in love, if by some chance, they separate again, he will bend the universe to get them back together. 

_Love of my life_ , he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out, i'm more comfortable writing bottsumu hAHAHAHA probably bcs that's all i've been consuming lately. 
> 
> i really like this chapter, i hope i made it sexier than the first one to make up by updating late. will probably come back with minor edits, lmk what you think! you can find me here at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itadoggie?s=09) and [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/yorux)
> 
> thank you so much!


End file.
